


The babysitter's

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Potter - Freeform, M/M, MuggleAU, Sirius and Remus babysit, Toddler Harry is adorable, jily, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet for the first time when having to babysit Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 44





	The babysitter's

Lily rushed around the Potter's House, making sure she had everything she'd need for her date with James, then turned to James who was watching a show while Harry was in his lap, asking him a question but he didn't seem to be paying attention to his three year old son. "Remember, I've already gotten a babysitter okay?"

"Uh-huh," James said, not giving her his fill attention. What he had thought he heard her say was: "Get a babysitter."

James moved Harry off of his lap, ignoring his whined, and got up slightly to grab his phone from his back pocket, texting someone real quick as quick as he could. Then slipped his phone back in his pocket, glancing back at the TV.

"Ready to go?" Lily yelled from the bathroom, checking her refection in the mirror.

"Yep," he said, drawing his eyes away from the television and stood up after kissing Harry's cheek. "No kisses," Harry pouted. 

"Good," Lily said, swinging her purse on her shoulder as she walked in, leaning down to kiss his other cheek. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

Harry nodded and waved when James said bye, leaving to start to start the car. About a minute later there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Lily yelled, saying bye to Harry one last time.

She turned to see Remus walking inside. "Hi wemus!" Harry said happily, jumping up from the couch and running over to Remus, putting his arms up, doing grabby hands at him, he had picked him up and faced Lily. "You guys all set?"

"Yep, James is already in the car. See you soon," Lily said, walking out the door. Remus and Harry watched the front door close shut behind her.

Remus moved into the living room and set Harry down, turning to the TV. "The office huh? Interesting choice for a toddler."

"Daddy turned it on," Harry said, Remus turned it off.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Remus glanced at the door and set the remote down, "I'll be right back Harry." Maybe they had forgotten something? Remus thought.

Remus turned the doorknob to see someone that he hadn't seen before.

The short man looked at Remus and blinked a few times, a blush starting to creep upon his cheeks. "Who-what. You aren't J-James or Lily," he stuttered.

"No," Remus replied. "But I do know them and you seem to know them too. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to babysit Harry."

"Looks like I've beaten you to it."

"Yeah but uh, you might need some help."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes," Sirius said confidently, letting himself in the house. "Hi Pa'foot!" Harry yelled. The two adults turned to face Harry who was turned away from the wall, a red crayon clutched in his small hand. If you'd looked at the wall you'd know why Harry had the crayon. In only a few minutes Harry had drawn a family portrait, his smile was bright and wide as if he'd drawn something that'd be shown in an art museum for thousands to see.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then back at Harry.

"Wook! Dats Mommy," he said, turning back to the wall and pointing at a scribbled person, with red sticklike hair.

"Dats Daddy," he pointed to another scribbled like person, who was all blue with messy drawn hair and weirdly shaped glasses.

"An Dat me," he pointed to the smaller one drawn next to the others, colored in green, in the picture he wore a big smile and was holding hands with the adults.

Sirius moved towards the proud toddler, giving him a small smile. He was supposed to be cross with the little guy for drawing all over the white wall but the look in his face made him forget it. "That's really good Harry!"

"Tanks!" Harry grinned. "Can I have candy?"

"No," Remus replied before Sirius had the chance to open his mouth. He moved away from the door and towards the others. "Your mom said you've already had dinner and dessert."

"Come on, it'll only be one piece," Sirius said, glancing down at Harry who was pouting and had his arms crossed.

"Listen, Padfoot. I don't want to deal with a hyper kid who has nonstop energy. If you wan't to stay up with him then that's fine by me."

"First of all, you can call me Sirius. Second of all, who made you in charge?"

"Well I figured I'd be more mature than you'll ever be so took the lead."

Sirius frowned and thought for a short moment. "Hey, aren't you Remus? I've heard Lily mention you before. You're the nerd friend, am I right?"

"You're right indeed. You know, I also remember Lily mentioning James having an immature, loud, idiotic friend."

"I like to think I'm pretty smart mind you, and you're forgetting punk rock, family disappointment, badass, and incredibly good looking," Sirius said, listing them off his fingers causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever," he glanced down. Harry wasn't there anymore. He was gone. "Fuck," he muttered then called out to the boy, Sirius following behind. They found him sitting on the kitchen counter, cabinets pulled out, showing you used them as a boost up, in his lap was a bag of candy.

Remus ran his fingers through his curls and sighed. "Harry, I said you can't have candy. You disobeyed me, you know what that means."

"No!" Harry cried, dropping the candy, it falling to the ground.

"Come on Remus, go easy on him. Don't put him in timeout."

"Yeah! Pwease!" Harry begged, his bottom lip sticking out, his green eyes widened.

Remus let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But one more little-"

"I'll be good! I pwomise!"

"Alright then. I'll go get you a bath started," he said then left.

Harry got down from the counter and put his arms up to Sirius who lifted him up. "Thwoah me!" He demanded.

"You sure about that?" Sirius questioned and Harry nodded. Sirius set Harry down to give his hand to get a good grip under his armpits then lifted Harry up, throwing him a few inches up. "DAT TOO HIGH! DAT TOO HIGH!" Harry screamed, his eyes widened with shock, body tensed up from fear.

Sirius did catch him and set Harry back down. "Sorry, Harry! I didn't mean t-"

Harry had ignored him and ran up to Remus who was panting slightly, looking freaked out. "The fuck happened?!" 

"Pa'foot-wait! You can't say dat, dat's a bad word."

"Er, sorry."

"Dat's okay. But Pa'foot tried to hurt me!" He whimpered, throwing his arms around Remus' long legs.

"I did not!" Sirius yelled, his arms crossed. "He wanted me to throw him!"

Remus simply just rolled his eyes and picked Harry up, feeling his arms cling around him as he brought him into the bathroom to get him all cleaned up.

After the bath and once Harry was into his clean pajamas, his teeth brushed and when Sirius was forgiven, they were all in the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sirius asked, reaching for the remote.

"No. Game," Harry said, tugging on his arm.

"One game and then we'll watch a movie," Remus said.

"Yay!" Harry beamed, forcing them to sit on the ground, in front of each other. "We gonna pway duck, duck goose," he said before walking around the two adults, patting their heads, saying duck each time.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Sirius mumbled. Remus just shrugged in response.

Suddenly, Harry smacked Sirius' head hard. "GOOSE!" He yelled, then ran in the opposite direction, giggling as he did so. Remus snorted, grinning while Sirius stood up, grumbling, and ran after Harry. 

Harry chose Sirius everytime and wouldn't give anyone else a turn. The game ended when Sirius tripped while chasing Harry.

They were now all on the couch. A couch pillow was on the arm rest and Harry laid his head upon in, a blanket draped over his small body. Sirius was sat in the middle which left Remus at the end of the couch. The movie turned on was Cars.

Harry was really into the movie untill starting to get drowsy, barley being able to stay awake but he wasn't the only one, Remus had his elbow resting on the arm rest, his hand cupping his cheek and was on the edge of falling asleep. Sirius on the other hand had his body leaned against Remus.

They'd ended up falling asleep all together, the only one who woke up later was Harry. He turned off the movie and squished himself in between Remus and Sirius, falling back asleep. 

And that is how James and Lily found them when returning back home. 

And James loved the family portrait Harry drew, he literally begged Lily not to remove it.


End file.
